People commonly wear items such as hats, hair clips, and headbands for functional reasons, such as to keep hair out of the eyes, and for aesthetic reasons, such as to complement a wardrobe.
In the case of headbands, countless varieties are known, including basic designs that primarily serve a functional purpose, and more complex designs that can include aesthetic features. Aspects of the headband that can be modified to provide aesthetically pleasing features include, e.g., varying the shape, size, or color, adding a pattern or design to the external surface, varying the materials used to construct the headband, and adding one or more ornaments to the external surface.
To achieve a further degree of variety and customization, some headbands have ornaments that are removably attached by corresponding attachment features of the headband and the ornament, e.g. a snap, Velcro, or magnets. When the corresponding attachment features are affixed to an external surface of the ornament and/or the headband, one disadvantage is that the visibility of the attachment features can detract from the appearance of the ornament and/or the headband. Also, if the attachment feature is not adequately attached to the ornament, it may loosen from and fall off the ornament, resulting in an unreliable product, and also potentially creating a choking hazard if the headband and ornament are used by, or are otherwise accessible to, a child. In addition, certain attachment features, e.g., magnets, may not provide an adequate force to securely attach the ornament to the headband.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved magnetic headbands.